1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile entertainment systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorized hinge assembly for an overhead mobile entertainment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount at various locations within an automobile have also been developed.
These entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, it is desirable to provide added versatility to these entertainment systems. The present invention attempts to accomplish this by providing a system whereby the video system may be selectively removed from a mounting structure within an automobile and used at other locations.